


Stress Relief *Dirty Ianthony*

by smoshyphantrash



Category: Smosh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoshyphantrash/pseuds/smoshyphantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Anthony relieve some stress after being brainwashed with working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief *Dirty Ianthony*

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Urophilia and Emetophilia

WARNING:  
Contains drug use, vomiting and urophilia  
Enjoy!  
Ian's Point of View

"Goddamn it Anthony, aren't we done filming yet?" I rubbed my head, having a major withdrawal of basic necessities. Anthony was trying to find some other ideas. I rolled my eyes before shutting his computer. 

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"Pay attention to me!" I sighed. "Look, we're fried." I slowly found my way onto Anthony's lap. "Why don't we de-stress?" I asked, kissing him. 

Anthony pulled away softly. "Mkay baby... I've got some tricks up my sleeve." He smirked sexily. Oh God, I love this man and his surprises.  I smiled and moved off of his lap as he went to his room. He came back out with a small storage bin. I looked at him confused. He smirked and took off the lid, searching through the box. "Damn, I need more..." He shrugged and pulled out 4 marijuana joints.

"Oh my god Anthony!" I said shocked. 

"Calm your ass, we're not going to die from getting high off weed." He shrugged. "Trust me." He took one of the little tree and lit it, puffing to get it started. Soon a small cloud of marijuana smoke dissipated over our heads. He took a drag off of it before passing it to me. I looked at it and then at him nervously.

"Anthony... I-" He sighed and took it from me.

"Come here." He pulled me closer. "I want you to open your mouth slightly, like when we're making out." I nodded and did as I was told. He took a longer drag and then pulled me closer, puffing his smoke into my lungs. I choked a bit and coughed. He had such a devilish smirk.

He reached back into his box and pulled out a bottle with an X on it. "You know one effect of ecstasy right?" He asked softly. "Makes you a bit horny." He said handing me two pills. I didn't feel as much pressure with this one. I took them and then held my hand out for the joint. "You want a hit baby?" He asked. I nodded softly, taking it from his offer. 

I sighed softly before putting the joint to my lips, inhaling deeply. It left me feeling really warm. Either it was that, or the ecstasy. It left me yearning for something. He looked at me and then went to the kitchen. "Drink these three bottles of water." He tossed me the bottles, one by one. I shrugged and downed them quickly. Soon enough I felt the slight urge to go to the bathroom. He smirked softly before straddling me over him to kiss me roughly. I moaned into his lips, grabbing onto his shirt.

"You wanna try something new?" He asked me gruffly. 

"Why not?" I said, completely dependent on his will. He smiled. He unbuttoned my jeans, reaching to my boxers to palm me.

"I want you to piss for me." He said. I smiled a bit.

"Oh you crazy bastard..." I kissed him a bit, rolling my hips against his touch, trying to push the urge along. He snaked down to the floor, pulling my boxers down and unleashing my hard, throbbing erection. He put his hand around my cock, shaking it slightly. It was just enough to get the stream started. I started to trickle before going full blast, hitting Anthony all over his face, hair and chest. The rush got my heart beating with lust. "Oh God..." I moaned out slightly before it stopped. As soon as it did, I reached to take off Anthony's soaked shirt.

He groaned slightly before taking all of me into his mouth. I felt my member reach all the way to his throat opening. He bobbed and pumped up and down, fondling my balls. It was all so overwhelming. "Oh fuck... Shit." I groaned out, wrapping my hands in his wet, curly hair. My hips took control, bucking up. Anthony grabbed onto my hips as I felt his throat tighten slightly around my cock, commencing the shaking. I was so close I could feel it. "I'm gonna... Oh God, yes! Anthony please..." He moaned against me, pushing me over the edge, my hot load sliding down his throat. 

I pulled out as he pulled me down to kiss him. "I'll let your tongue fight for dominance." He said breathlessly. "Make me throw up." He said. He pulled my head to his, kissing roughly. I slipped my tongue in, touching his gag reflex. Anthony held my head still as I kept triggering him. Within seconds, he threw up into my mouth. I choked and pulled away, throwing up on his bare chest. He moaned out. 

He released his dick from his pants and sat me into him, no lube. The burn was great. He lifted me up and down, allowing me to still guide him to my prostate. He continued pumping me, faster and faster with each thrust. I moaned loudly, grabbing onto his skin, digging my nails in deep. He let out deep, throaty groans. "Let me know how much you love me." He leaned my head back, sucking on the back of my neck as I moaned out. 

"Oh God, I love you Anthony!" He smirked.

"Who do you belong to?" He grunted.

"Oh fuck, I'm yours." I yell out.

"You're gonna let me cum in that tight little ass?" He groaned. I moaned and nodded, before we had one more orgasm together. He pulled out and carried me to the shower. "You're just a good boy for me." He smiled kissing me as we cleaned ourselves up. We'll worry about our other mess later.


End file.
